Tyrion Lannister (serial)
Tyrion Lannister (zwany karłem lub krasnalem) – trzecie dziecko i drugi syn lorda Tywina Lannistera i lady Joanny, jego kuzynki. Prawowity lord Casterly Rock. Tyrion jest jednym z głównych narratorów we wszystkich tomach sagi (poza Ucztą dla wron). Wygląd zewnętrzny i charakter Tyrion jest karłem wzrostu ośmioletniego chłopca. W chwili rozpoczęcia sagi ma około dwudziestu pięciu lat. Posiada włosy zarówno czarne, jak i blond oraz brodę tych samych kolorów. Z powodu krótkich nóg karzeł ma kaczkowaty chód. Jego czoło jest nieproporcjonalnie wysunięte do przodu, oczy są różnokolorowe, jedno zielone, drugie czarne. W Bitwie nad Czarnym Nurtem Tyrion stracił część nosa, a na twarzy została mu szpecąca blizna. Mimo że większość ludzi twierdzi inaczej, Tyrion nie jest złym człowiekiem, chociaż zatwardziałym ateistą. Jego największą wadą jest uzależnienie od kobiet i alkoholu. Potrafi współczuć innym ludziom, szczególnie wyrzutkom, za którego sam się uważa. Nie jest wojownikiem, ale w razie konieczności zdobywa się na wielkie męstwo. Fizyczną deformację karzeł nadrabia bystrością umysłu. Jest sprytny i mądry, czego większość ludzi się po nim nie spodziewa, więc by zachować tę przewagę, ukrywa to przed nieznajomymi. Po swoim ojcu odziedziczył talent do strategii wojennej. Tyrion posiada też dar oratorski; zdołał namówić żołnierzy Ogara do ponownego wyjścia poza mury Królewskiej Przystani w czasie Bitwy nad Czarnym Nurtem. Jego kalectwo było przyczyną wielu upokorzeń, których doznał także od swojej rodziny. Jego stosunki z Jaimem układały się poprawnie, ale Cersei i Tywin go nienawidzili. Tyrion często wspomina, że jego największym marzeniem, obok posiadania smoka i bycia wysokim, jest zabicie siostry. Historia Wczesne lata Tyrion Lannister przyszedł na świat 274 o. P.o. P. - od Podboju Aegona. w Casterly Rock, jako trzecie dziecko i drugi syn lorda Tywina i lady Joanny. Lady Joanna, matka Tyriona, zmarła w czasie porodu, za co obwiniali go jego ojciec i starsza siostra. W wieku trzynastu lat chłopak przeżył pierwszą miłość z Tyshą, córką zagrodnika. Kiedy razem ze swym starszym bratem Jaimem podróżowali do Casterly Rock, natknęli się na dwóch bandytów, atakujących dziewczynę. Jaime przepędził bandytów i razem z Tyrionem wyciągnęli od niej jej wersję zdarzeń. Tysha, córka zagrodnika, została przez nich zaatakowana. Jaime uznał to za osobistą zniewagę, ponieważ ośmielili się atakować tak blisko domu Lannisterów, sam ruszył w pościg z zamiarem ukarania ich, tymczasem Tyrion miał się zająć Tyshą. Tyrion zabrał ją do karczmy, zakochał się w niej i spędzili razem noc. Tyrion znalazł pijanego septona i zażądał ślubu. Po ślubie Tyrion kupił dom Tyshe i ukrywał ją przez dwa tygodnie bawiąc się w męża i żonę. Po tygodniu lord Tywin dowiedział się o małżeństwie Tyriona, kazał sprowadzić do siebie obu synów i Tyshę, Jaimemu rozkazał kłamać, że Tysha była wynajętą przez niego prostytutką, gdyż uznał, że najwyższy czas, aby Tyrion stał się mężczyzną. Potem Tywin oddał Tyshę strażnikom i kazał patrzeć na to Tyrionowi. Tywin płacił jej po jednej srebrnej monecie za każdego, na końcu, gdy strażnicy z nią skończyli, Tywin dał złotą monetę Tyrionowi i rozkazał i jemu się z nią zabawić, mówiąc: Lannister jest wart więcej. Po tym wydarzeniu ślub Tyriona i Tyshy został unieważniony, Tyrion znienawidził swego ojca, jednak zachował względem niego posłuszeństwo. Kiedy Jaime wstąpił do Gwardii Królewskiej, plany Tywina związane z jego ślubem z Lysą Tully spaliły na panewce. Lord Tywin zaproponował więc, że to Tyrion poślubi Lysę, jednak lord Hoster Tully odpowiedział, że jego córka potrzebuje "całego" mężczyzny. Tywin proponował małżeństwo Tyriona kilku rodom: Hightowerom, Royce’om, Martellom i Florentom. Wszystkie rody odrzuciły tę propozycję. Z powodu swego kalectwa karzeł pozostał kawalerem do dwudziestego ósmego roku życia. Kiedy Tyrion osiągnął wiek szesnastu lat, został wysłany w podroż po dziewięciu Wolnych Miastach. Po jego powrocie ojciec przydzielił mu urząd zarządcy kanałów Casterly Rock. Gra o Tron thumb|Wizyta w stolicy Północy. Jako brat królowej towarzyszył Robertowi w czasie podróży na Północ. W czasie uczty, chcąc zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza, spotkał Jona Snowa, bękarta lorda Eddarda Starka, z którym rozmawiał i udzielił kilku rad. Tyrionowi było szkoda syna lorda Starka, Brana, który spadł z wieży (w rzeczywistości zrzucił go brat Tyriona). W drodze na śniadanie policzkuje i karci swego siostrzeńca, Joffrey’a, za nieodpowiednie zachowanie oraz niezłożenie kondolencji z powodu wypadku Brana. Na śniadaniu informuje swoje rodzeństwo, że zamierza zwiedzić Mur i chciałby, aby Bran wyzdrowiał, gdyż jest ciekaw, co chłopiec powie na temat swojego wypadku. Kiedy król wraca do stolicy, Tyrion udaje się na Mur razem z bratem lorda Eddarda, Benjenem Starkiem i z bękartem Eddarda, Jonem Snowem. W czasie podroży Tyrion udziela Jonowi wielu życiowych rad i uświadamia go, czym naprawdę jest Nocna Straż, co uraża chłopaka. Chce go przeprosić, jednak w tym czasie rzuca się na niego wilkor Jona, Duch. Jon powstrzymuje wilkora i razem wracają do obozu. Na Murze był podejmowany wyjątkowo gościnnie przez Lorda Dowódcę Jeora Mormonta, gdyż ten liczył na jego pomoc dla Nocnej Straży. Tyrion zobowiązał się zawiadomić króla i swego ojca o potrzebach Czarnych Braci, jednak doskonale wiedział, że obie te rozmowy nic nie dadzą. Pomógł odnaleźć się w nowym społeczeństwie Jonowi, z którym też bardzo się zaprzyjaźnia. Odchodząc z muru został poproszony przez Jona o przysługę, aby ten pomógł jego kalekiemu bratu Branowi i chociaż Tyrion niczego nie obiecuje, zobowiązuje się do pomocy. thumb|Tyrion z prostytutką. Wracając z Muru zajechał do Winterfell, razem z wędrowną „wroną” Yorenem, jednak został niegościnnie przywitany przez Robba Starka, który już wtedy wiedział, że Lannisterowie zorganizowali zamach na jego brata. Złe nastawienie Robba zmienia się, kiedy Tyrion daje Branowi plan siodła, dzięki któremu chłopczyk mógłby jeździć konno pomimo kalectwa. Następnie w wielkiej sali został zaatakowany przez wilkory Starków. Chociaż Robb proponuje, aby Tyrion przenocował w zamku, karzeł postanawia spędzić noc w okolicznym domu publicznym. thumb|Pobyt w podniebnej celi. W drodze powrotnej zatrzymał się w przydrożnej gospodzie, gdzie został schwytany przez Catelyn Stark i wywieziony do Orlego Gniazda. W czasie podróży ich konwój był wielokrotnie atakowany przez dzikie plemiona Dolin. Z powodu braku ludzi do obrony, Catelyn zdecydowała się dać Tyrionowi broń, aby ten walczył razem z nimi. W Dolinie Tyrion był sądzony przez lady Lyse Arryn za zabójstwo Jona Arryna i wynajęcie zamachowcy, który próbował zamordować Brana. Tyrion został wtrącony do podniebnej celi, gdyż dał się sprowokować i powiedział parę słów za dużo. W wiezieniu był głodzony i cały czas bity przez opiekuna wiezienia, Morda, jednak podstępem udało mu się stanąć przed Lysą, gdzie na oczach rycerstwa z Doliny zażądał próby walki, a jego reprezentantem został najemnik, Bronn. Po zwycięstwie Bronna obaj, mimo protestów Catelyn Stark, zostali wypędzeni z Doliny. Na Górskim Trakcie Tyrion i Bronn zostali zaatakowani przez Dzikich z gór; karzeł zdołał jednak przeciągnąć ich na swoją stronę. Z pomocą Dzikich zamierzał podbić Dolinę Arrynów i zemścić się za wszystkie zniewagi. Dowiaduje się też, że Lannisterowie wstąpili na wojenną ścieżkę z Dorzeczem, dlatego postanowił pomóc ziemiom Tridentu, by uzbroić swoich ludzi i uzyskać błogosławieństwo ojca. Po dotarciu do obozu wojsk Tywina, Tyrion dowiedział się nieco o zaistniałej sytuacji w królestwie. Popadł w konflikt ze swym ojcem, który w nadchodzącej bitwie postawił go w straży przedniej. Tyrion wziął udział w Bitwie nad Zielonymi Widłami, walcząc ze swoimi Dzikimi w straży przedniej pod komendą ser Gregora Clegane’a. W czasie bitwy został ranny w ramię, jednak walczył dobrze, biorąc do niewoli jednego z rycerzy Starków. Plany karła względem Doliny nie zostały zaakceptowane przez jego ojca. Tyrion wraz ze swoimi ludźmi musiał pojechać do Królewskiej Przystani, by przejąć urząd królewskiego namiestnika w zastępstwie lorda Tywina. Jego zadaniem było upewnić się, aby król nie popełnił więcej błędów, takich jak ścięcie Eddarda Starka i doprowadzenie do wojny z północą. Oprócz tego, miał nadzorować małą radę i przygotować stolicę do obrony, jeżeli któryś z Baratheonów spróbuje ją zająć. Starcie Królów Na początku Starcia Królów Tyrion przybywa do stolicy, razem ze swoimi klanowymi wojownikami oraz Bronnem i Shae. Po przybyciu do Czerwonej Twierdzy karzeł został zmuszony przez siostrę do podzielenia się władzą, ale niezbyt pilnie dotrzymywał tego przyrzeczenia. Jednak gdy powiedział Cersei, że zamierza wyciągnąć Jamiego z niewoli, zgodziła się, aby Tyrion objął urząd namiestnika, jednak oboje zaczęli rywalizować ze sobą o władzę i wpływy. Wykorzystując wszystkie swoje talenty, Tyrion z wysiłkiem przygotowywał Królewską Przystań do odparcia ataku Renly'ego, a później Stannisa. Rozpoczął produkcję dzikiego ognia, rozkazał kowalom wykuć łańcuch, zamykający Czarną Zatokę, wzmocnił miejskie mury oraz zwiększył liczebność Straży Miejskiej, zaczął również pozbywać się osób które mu zagrażały. Pozbył się dowódcy Złotych Płaszczy, Janosa Slynta, odpowiedzialnego za pojmanie Eddarda Starka i odesłał go na Mur. Martwił się również o obywateli miasta, starał się zapobiec szerzącemu się głodowi. W tym celu zamiast machin oblężniczych kazał budować łodzie oraz otworzył dla myśliwych królewski las. Po śmierci Renly’ego ród Tyrellów nie poparł Stannisa Baratheona i razem ze swymi chorążymi wycofał się do Gorzkiego Mostu. Tyrion zdawał sobie sprawę, że Tyrellowie pragną władzy, ale również nie poprą Stannisa. Dlatego wysłał Littlefingera, by przeciągnął Tyrellów na stronę Joffrey’a. Jeszcze wcześniej wysłał siostrzenicę, Myrcellę Baratheon, do Dorne, by poślubiła Trystana Martella. Chociaż Lannisterowie i Martellowie nie darzyli się sympatią z powodu zamordowania Elii Martell i jej dzieci, Tyrionowi udało się pozyskać Martellów dzięki obietnicy zemsty za zabójstwo Elii, miejsca w Małej Radzie, kilku włości na pograniczu oraz obietnicy ślubu Myrcelli i Trystane’a. thumb|Shea i Tyrion. Zaraz po przybyciu z plemionami do stolicy kupił swojej kochance Shae dom i bardzo często ją odwiedzał. Swemu najemnikowi Bronnowi wydał rozkaz zatrudniania dużej ilości najemników. Wojownicy z klanów i najemnicy Tyriona byli jego zabezpieczeniem nie tylko wobec buntowników, ale również przeciwko jego siostrze, gdyby ta siłą próbowała przejąć władzę. thumb|Królewski Namiestnik podczas bitwy nad Czarnym Nurtem. W czasie Bitwy nad Czarnym Nurtem, używając wcześniej wykutego łańcucha i dzbanów dzikiego ognia, zablokował Czarny Nurt i zatopił flotę Stannisa. Kiedy jego żołnierze pod dowództwem Sandora Clegane’a odmówili wyjścia za bramę, tak samo jak Sandor, Tyrion poprowadził ich osobiście przeciwko armii Stannisa. W czasie walki karzeł został ciężko ranny przez Gwardzistę Królewskiego, który działał z rozkazu króla. Nawałnica Mieczy Kiedy leżał nieprzytomny, jego ojciec odebrał mu łańcuch królewskiego namiestnika. Wkrótce Tyrion został mianowany Starszym nad Monetą na miejsce Petyra Baelisha. Z polecenia swojego ojca ożenił się z Sansą Stark, ale nie skonsumował małżeństwa. thumb|Tyrion i Sansa na królewskim weselu. Po weselu Joffreya krasnal został oskarżony o otrucie króla. Aby się bronić, Tyrion oskarżał Sansę, ale żona karła po morderstwie niemalże rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Tyrion postanowił jeszcze raz zdać się na ślepy los i wybrał próbę walki. Tym razem jego reprezentant, Oberyn Martell z Dorne, przegrał i został zabity przez ser Gregora Clegane. Dzień przed egzekucją Tyrion został uwolniony z celi przez swego brata, Jaimego. Przed odejściem rycerz wyznał bratu, że Tysha nie była prostytutką, ale tym, za kogo się podawała. Zaślepiony karzeł dostał się do sypialni ojca i zabił go za pomocą kuszy. Zamordował też Shae, swoją nałożnicę, która podczas procesu zeznawała przeciwko niemu. thumb|Varys i Tyrion w Pentos. Zgodnie z poleceniami Varysa Tyrion dostał się na statek, gdzie ukryty w beczce przepłynął Wąskie Morze i dotarł do Pentos. Tam przywitał go Magister Illyrio. Magister zapakował go na statek „Nieśmiała Panna” pływający po rzece Rhoyne, razem z ocalonym księciem, Aegonem VI Targaryenem. W pobliżu Selhorys karzeł został schwytany przez wygnanego rycerza, Joraha Mormonta, który zabrał go do królowej Daenerys. Towarzyszyła im Grosik, nauczona sztuczek karlica, która obwiniała Tyriona o śmierć brata. thumb|Podróż z Jorahem. W czasie podróży ich statek został zaatakowany przez łowców niewolników. Jorah Mormont miał zostać sprzedany jako wojownik, a karły jako komedianci. Wszyscy troje trafili na targ niewolników pod Meereen i zostali kupieni przez yunkajskiego możnego, Żółtego Wieloryba. Ich nowy pan wkrótce zachorował na krwawą dyzenterię, a oni, żeby ich nie pochowano razem z nim, uciekli do obozu najemnej kompanii Drugich Synów. Brązowy Ben Plumm w zamian za obietnicę złota przyjął ich w szeregi najemników. Stosunki Z ojcem, lordem Tywinem thumb|Tyrion celuje w ojca. Ojciec nienawidził go, z racji jego ułomności. Gdy tylko Tyrion został oskarżony o morderstwo króla, Tywin starał się, aby jego syn stracił głowę. Z siostrą, królową Cersei Stosunki Tyriona i jego siostry od zawsze były chłodne. Nienawiść Cersei do brata pogłębiła się, gdy został on oskarżony o zabicie jej syna. Z bratem Jaimem Bracia zawsze utrzymywali dobre stosunki. Jaime nigdy nie odrzucał Tyriona ze względu na jego karłowatość. Był zawsze skłonny pomóc swojemu bratu. Potwierdziło się to, gdy dzień przed egzekucją Tyriona uwolnił go z lochów i pomógł mu uciec, jednocześnie ratując jego życie. Ciekawostki * Zawsze pragnął mieć smoka. * Jako dziecko kazał rozpalać wielkie ogniska i wyobrażał sobie, że to smoczy ogień, w którym płoną jego ojciec i siostra. Pojawienia Kategoria:Ród Lannister Kategoria:Królewscy Namiestnicy Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Zachodu Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Casterly Rock Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Królewskiej Przystani Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Krain Korony Kategoria:Członkowie Małej Rady Kategoria:Żywi de:Tyrion Lennister en:Tyrion Lannister es:Tyrion Lannister fr:Tyrion Lannister it:Tyrion Lannister lt:Tyrion Lannister nl:Tyrion Lannister pt-br:Tyrion Lannister ru:Тирион Ланнистер uk:Тіріон Ланістер zh:提利昂·兰尼斯特